<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ZaDr Drabbles by TurtleQuest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849896">ZaDr Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleQuest/pseuds/TurtleQuest'>TurtleQuest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Rating May Change, cute stuff all around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleQuest/pseuds/TurtleQuest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Invader Zim centric drabbles, most of which will contain some form of ZaDr. Ratings will change depending on the chapter but it's mostly light stuff, so enjoy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. After Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All artwork attached belongs to me unless specifically stated otherwise, so please don't steal, copy, or repost it anywhere!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like hours had passed, and all that was left to fill the silence of the room was the light tapping of Dib’s fingertips against the keys of his laptop as he typed. He occasionally switched between tasks, having started out binging his favorite episodes of ‘Mysterious Mysteries’ with Zim before the little Irken had lost interest in whatever was going on. Tired, Dib ended up working on his latest essay for Skool. Zim was currently curled up in the human’s lap, his slender arms wrapped around Dib’s mid section and his body pressed close enough that he could feel the heat that radiated off the invader, one leg thrown over Dib’s thigh carelessly. Dib flushed, trying not to think too hard about it.</p>
<p> He let his hand lightly rest on Zim’s pak, thumb brushing a thoughtless pattern on its surface and watching through curious eyes as Zim’s antennae twitched. If the Irken was uncomfortable at all he didn’t show it. Dib slowly drew his gaze back to the glowing screen in front of him. He ignored how his shoulders sagged, lower back aching where it was pressed against the stiff headboard of his bed, yet the teen couldn’t have made himself shift if he wanted to. There was a nagging fear in his mind which told him to keep still, not willing to risk moving and disturbing Zim. Let the moment last just a bit longer, Dib thought. Tomorrow they would probably go back to their usual back and forth, another day of needless bickering, the usual taunts and teases, but for now Dib enjoyed every bit of the moment enveloping him. Zim’s antennae twitched again, and Dib’s thumb stilled its movement. Dib didn’t know why he felt the need to hold his breath, but he did. </p>
<p>“Why’d you stop?”</p>
<p>Dib could have jumped at the sound of Zim’s voice, though it wasn’t because the Irken spoke, but at the volume that he did. Zim’s voice had been as nasally and irritating as usual, the question sounding like more of a demand (everything was with Zim), and yet it was almost....soft. Looking down, Dib could almost make out a faint flush on the Irken’s cheeks under the dull glow of his laptop screen.</p>
<p>Dib smiled, unable to help it. “Sorry.” The teen went back to rubbing small circles on Zim’s pak, marveling at how the small invader closed his eyes and went still again without a word. The Irken looked damn near calm, blissful even, and Dib kept those thoughts to himself to avoid Zim’s wrath. He got enough bruises from his tussles with Zim weekly and it was much too late to add to that collection.</p>
<p>Dib looked back at his screen, eyes blinking slowly and biting back a yawn. He knew Zim wouldn’t sleep; as far as he knew Irkens didn’t need to. However, he was human, and already Dib’s eyes had begun to droop, shoulders slumping and his eyes losing focus. Still, the fear of Zim possibly leaving kept him awake. Just a while longer, he pleaded his own eyes to keep open. Tomorrow things could go back to normal, but for now, all he wanted was this. All he wanted was Zim, the Irken’s touch, his warmth, and the warmth that had blossomed in his own chest. Zim’s antennae twitched for a third time, and the smaller briefly shifted closer to Dib’s body. Dib felt a small smile grace his lips, tired eyes returning to his essay.</p>
<p>Just a while longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moments and Minecraft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No you have to jump- oh my god jump, Zim! Not <em>in</em> the ravine- and now you’re dead, good fucking job.”</p><p>“Stupid, useless piece of earth dirt technology-”</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be <em>advanced</em>?”</p><p>“BE SILENT Dib-pig! How DARE you insult ZIM with you- your blocky nonsense-craft game!”</p><p>If it weren’t for how hard the little alien was clutching Gaz’s controller in his hand, Dib would have found his little hissy fit amusing. Instead the teen stared and ultimately ignored the mixed curses in Irken that poured endlessly from Zim’s mouth. Slowly, he drew his gaze back to the TV where the words ‘YOU DIED’ were printed, and underneath them sat ‘Zim fell from a high place’.</p><p>It had taken a whole hour just to teach Zim how to play, and even then by the time they switched the game to survival mode the invader had managed to die more times than Dib could keep count of. Of course, the teen taunted and mocked Zim endlessly for it.</p><p>Now, Zim was currently strangling one of the couch pillows in his frustration, claws scratching at the cloth and, for a moment, Dib worried about the scolding he would get if the other actually tore it. Still, it was better to face a light reprimand from his father than deal with the inescapable doom that would await him if Zim ended up breaking, scratching, or so much as leaving a single mark on any of Gaz’s controllers. Dib had no doubt that his sister would drag both their asses into a grave if they were even lightly damaged.</p><p>“Don’t get upset when you were the one who decided to jump into the ravine.” Dib chided, irritable after having endured the Irken’s non-stop whining.</p><p>“Zim did not <em>decide</em> to do anything.” The invader hissed, stopping his pillow-beating just as quickly as he’d begun. “It was your stupid game!”</p><p>“Zim, it isn’t fucking <em>sentient</em>. Maybe if you listened to me for once you wouldn’t die over and over.” Dib rubbed his temples in exasperation.</p><p>“LIES.”</p><p>For once, the human boy didn’t bother with a response. They had been doing this long enough for him to abandon all hope of trying to even imply that the ‘almighty Zim’ had done anything wrong. Sometimes, Dib wondered if this is what babysitting was like.</p><p>Still, he never denied Zim when the Irken followed him home after skool. He never protested as they walked together, chatting over their endeavors in class, at lunch, and over whatever stupid assignments they had been given that week. Dib didn’t protest when they approached his home and Zim just walked inside after him, bags discarded at the door and immediately snagging their spots on the couch to watch old Mysterious Mysteries reruns or play video games.</p><p>This time, they had gone for the latter. Now Dib was seriously regretting his ‘brilliant’ idea to try to teach him how to play Minecraft. The game was old, having been buried in the back of the TV shelf under numerous other games and simply collecting dust. He hadn’t played it in years, and the version was outdated, but Dib had figured that there was no harm in trying something new.</p><p>He should have known that it would come back to bite him in the ass.</p><p>They really should have just stuck to doing homework instead, but Dib had wanted to relax. He had wanted to enjoy the time they had to lounge on the couch and play games to their hearts content while Gaz was over at one of her friend’s house. Again, Dib should have known better.</p><p>At least they had been getting along, and by getting along he meant they hadn’t resorted to throwing punches quite yet.</p><p>All things considered, Dib was almost impressed with how calm things had been. Sure they had gotten on each other’s nerves enough to leave them both frustrated, but that wasn’t so out of the ordinary. What <em>was</em> out of the ordinary, however, was the way that Zim sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>The teen blinked, surprised that the alien had stopped yelling so quickly. That was definitely a new record.</p><p>“Whatever,” The other hissed through clenched teeth, but otherwise remained civil. “Zim does not need your silly game of craft. It is barbaric, anyway.”</p><p>“Wha- how is Minecraft <em>barbaric</em>? And don’t you think that’s a bit hypocritical coming from the world conquering alien??”</p><p>Zim was up and standing on the couch cushions in an instant. He was glaring holes into Dib’s head, magenta eyes hidden behind fake lenses, though the teen could still feel their intensity. “Your craft game is stupid, just like everything on this miserable dirt planet!” He declared, like he hadn’t been so determined to play said game just ten minutes ago. The Irken had practically forced Dib to teach him to play once the human brought it up. Dib rolled his eyes, and Zim continued.</p><p>“Zim has no need for your <em>games</em>. I am just gathering information on your primitive earth technology-”</p><p>“You asked me to teach you to play-”</p><p>“-soon Zim will hand you to your BLOCKY DOOM!”</p><p>Unimpressed, Dib grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Zim’s face. The Irken let out a shriek and fell back onto the couch rather dramatically, screaming the entire time. “HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE ZIM!”</p><p>A slow grin was already inching its way across Dib’s lips. He reached over and grabbed the pillow off the floor. “It was a fucking pillow, you baby.” He mocked, and the second that Zim sat up Dib smacked him in the face again.</p><p>Zim let out another scream, and Dib was laughing up until he was yanked down by small hands that had grabbed onto his shirt collar. He barely managed a squeak before he was thrown to the floor and a weight settled on his chest. Zim’s grip was tight, both hands fisting the collar of his shirt and yanking it close so that the teen was forced to crane his neck up uncomfortably, face level with the alien’s.</p><p>Zim’s wig was crooked on his head, face contorted in anger and his thin lips curled back into a snarl. “STUPID, stinking human pig! How DARE you!?” He slammed Dib’s head back, and suddenly the teen was glad that they were on the carpet. Still, it hurt, and his head pounded from the force of his skull hitting the floor.</p><p>“You wouldn’t shut up!” Dib countered, and his argument was weak, but he couldn’t have cared less. “You’re the one getting upset over a stupid game!”</p><p>“It is stupid.” Zim was still glaring, but at least he’d stopped man-handling Dib. “This is a waste of Zim’s valuable time.” He sniffed, and in an instant the weight that had sat on Dib’s chest was gone. Zim stood and took a moment to readjust his wig while the human peeled himself off the floor.</p><p>Dib frowned. “Oh come on. Just…..fuck, Zim, sit down.” He slowly stood and brushed some imaginary dirt off his jeans.</p><p>Zim didn’t sit, but he didn’t leave either.</p><p>The teen stared at the Irken, watched how Zim stood with his arms crossed, foot tapping against the carpet and a steely glare pinned to the far wall. Dib ground his teeth, and dammit if he didn’t feel like he was babysitting a fucking two year old.</p><p>Dib sighed.</p><p>“……Wanna watch something? I think I have some Mysterious Mysteries episodes still recorded.” Dib tried, and for a moment he worried that Zim might actually leave. Eventually, and after a few moments of tense silence, Zim moved from his spot. The Irken walked right back over to the couch and sat down in his previous spot, arms still crossed but a bit of the tension draining from his shoulders.</p><p>“….there had better be the Bigfeets episode.”</p><p>Dib let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and resumed his spot on the couch. He took the remote and smiled to himself as he shut off the game and switched to the main television. “There is the Bigfeets episode.” He repeated in confirmation.</p><p>Soon enough the promised episode was on, and Dib found himself sitting back. He was pleasantly surprised when Zim did the same, both their gazes pinned on the screen and an almost calm silence falling over them, save for the sound of the TV.</p><p>So maybe they had ended up sort of fighting, but Dib thought that it was better than the alternative. If ever asked both of them would deny that they were anything even close to friends, but even Dib had to admit that, other than Zim, he didn’t really <em>have</em> anyone else. No one else would walk home from skool with him and talk about homework and his theories, his paranormal studies, anything he actually cared about. Maybe that didn’t mean that Zim necessarily <em>cared, </em>but the Irken always listened to him.</p><p>To Dib, that was worth a bit of irritation and some extra bruises because, whether he would admit it or not, he wouldn’t give up moments like these for the world. The teen smiled, small, but there, and his eyes darted over to catch a glimpse of Zim’s expression. Dib was surprised to find that the alien was staring at him directly. He looked confused, a mixture of curious and….not quite understanding of why Dib would be smiling. It wasn’t like his usual smiles, the wide, idiotic grins the human sported whenever they watched his favorite show. This was much…..nicer. Zim had only a moment to scowl at his own thoughts, face heating up and immediately looking away.</p><p>Dib blinked, confused, but he said nothing.</p><p>“Your smile is ugly. It almost compliments your absolutely <em>massive</em> head.”</p><p>Dib stared for a moment, and then he frowned. Okay, so maybe Zim would always be an asshole. Somehow, the teen had grown used to it through the years they had spent bickering. Really, it was just Zim, and despite the fact that Dib thought the Irken was the most irritating being on the planet (and he wasn’t even human), he couldn’t imagine being without him.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Space-boy.”</p><p>Zim didn’t respond, and silence washed over them again. Dib didn’t bother to mention how their shoulders touched through the rest of the episode, or how he thought that Zim looked rather cute when he blushed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~Fin</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did this at 3am.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>